


[Podfic] Darcy Lewis Vs The Tabloids

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reporters in New York need better research skills, seriously.</p>
<p>Or, six times the media got Darcy's relationship with an Avenger wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Darcy Lewis Vs The Tabloids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darcy Lewis vs. The Tabloids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543408) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 



**Title:** Darcy Lewis Vs The Tabloids   
**Author:** meinteruppted   
**Length:**   06:16

**STREAMING**

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Feb%202016/ALPA/%5bMCU%5d%20Darcy%20Lewis%20VS%20The%20Tabloids.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
